trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Musical Thrones/Branch Bum
Musical Thrones/Branch Bum is the seventh episode of the fourth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 2, 2018. Synopsis Musical Thrones Poppy hosts the biggest contest of the year for the ultimate hug watch prize as the Musical Thrones Tournament tests Smidge and Biggie's longtime alliance. Branch Bum An accident that lands the Snack Pack on a desert island transforms Branch. Plot Musical Thrones Poppy introduces the annual Musical Chairs event called the "Musical Thrones Tournament". Poppy is happy to host the event and make it as epic as the previous years. She focuses on a few trolls that are of particular interest; "Aspen Heitz aka the Chair Wolf", "the Rookie Branch", then the champions Smidge and Biggie, who are the only pair to play as a team. Branch catches the last part and questions how they can play as a team. They explain they call themselves "the sit twins", they refuse to sit unless at the same time and always win. they take turns in being champion. This year is Smidge's turn and they brag that nothing can come between them. Since this is her first year, Poppy decides to spice things up and who ever wins will win a state of the art Hug Watch. The watch attracts both the attention of Smidge and Biggie and Biggie states he could do a lot of hugging with that watch, which leads Smidge to question she could as its her turn to win. Biggie states he would never break their alliance no matter how beautiful the watch is. The tournament begins. As the sitters go to sit on the chairs, they disappear and Poppy yells she told them she would spice things up. They have to leave the arena and find them. Round 1 has is called "In the Wild". The pair find one chair inside a cake while they use a chance to grab another from Trolls who are struggling with one on a spring. Round 2 is "blindfolds", Round 3 is "underwater", Round 4 is "Puffalo Chase". Biggie and Smidge have made it through these 4 rounds but on this round, Biggie stumbles and falls onto his chair sitting before Smdge does, Smidge confronts Biggie on sitting before her but he says he would never do that and says its an accident. The round ends with only 3 contestants in; Branch, Biggie and Smidge. DJ Suki questions Poppy on if she is taking this too far but Poppy believes everything is okay. The 3 are the semi-finalists and Poppy announces a snack time. While snack time is on, Branch talks to Biggie on how crazy the game is. Biggie states even if Poppy chances the rules, he has his partner Smidge. Smidge sees the two and thinks Biggie is forming an alliance against her. Round 5 is "Sky Diving". The 3 jump off the critter and chase after the last two chairs. Smidge goes after a chair and Biggie grabs it for her and tells her to go after the other one before Branch. Smidge however thinks Biggie will sit first and so sits on the chair herself. This forces Biggie to go after Branch despite being slower at falling then him. Branch almost has the chair but a bird gets in his way. Biggie is able to get the last chair. When the pair land, Biggie asks why Smidge sat without him, but Smidge accuses him of having a counter alliance with Branch. Biggie states he does not. Their argument is interrupted by Poppy who excites the crowd for the finalists. Poppy hears the pair ending their alliance and realises she really has gone too far as DJ Suki gives her a glare. At that moment the bird drops off Branch and he tells him his out to relief. Poppy wants to make some changes to the last round. The last round begins and the pair are still not happy with each other. When the music end they go for the last chair and it disappears. Poppy has set up the last round so one Troll must hold down the button while the other sits. They cannot win without cooperation. They try to make it despite this and give up. Smidge stands on the button as they agree to make up and Biggie sits. Biggie is given the crown but he gives the Hug Watch to Smidge. They hug and declare "Sit Twins for Life". Episode Notes *Mass has no impact on the speed of falling, so neither Biggie or Smidge should be faster. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Branch *Smidge *DJ Suki *Cooper *Aspen Heitz *Satin and Chenille *Fuzzbert Episode Ranking How good was "Musical Thrones"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Branch Bum Branch is driving a Caterpillar bus while the others sing "99 Friends in the Pod that need Hugs", they do one round and Branch finishes the sung by saying they gave everyone a group hug as he finds it distracting. Poppy knows that whats got Branch on edge is that their not in familiar territory. Poppy states that singing and games are part of a road trip and Cooper confirms this and adds so is finger painting. He is corrected but does it anyway. Branch states there are only two goals to the roadtrip; getting there safely and getting back the same, no detours. Poppy however feels detours are half the fun. Branch has a map of their route avoiding all possible threats however to his horror Cooper's finger-painting has gotten on the map. They fall off a cliff into a wormhole, the caterpillar bus doesn't fit and coughs them up into the wormhole. The group is stranded in an ocean, they are surrounded quickly by sharks and swim to a nearby island. The island is beautiful and the Trolls are taken back in awe, except for Branch who is already chopping wood to escape. He is making a boat to sail back to the wormhole so they can escape, the Trolls are amazed how quickly her works. Poppy stops him and says that this is the kind of detour she wanted. Every time he gets his tools out, Poppy takes them away and tells him its a tropical paradise and to relax, he says there is no such thing. Poppy tells Branch to prove the island is dangerous. Soon all the Trolls are chanting "Prove it" to Branch. Branch takes Poppy off to explore and leaves Smidge, Cooper and DJ Suki on the beach, it doesn't take them long to relax as the two walk off. Branch believes danger will come soon, he jumps when a snake that hisses surprises him, until it cuddles him causing Poppy to giggle at him. Next he falls into a hole that bounces him back out and Poppy gets eaten by a flower that gives her a tropical make over. Branch says a "Make Over Plant" makes no evolutionary sense. The volcano erupts but nacho cheese comes out of it. Branch is convinced there has to be danger somewhere but even the rock he picks up squeaks and is not harmful. Branch says the island is completely safe, which causes a mental relaxation in Branch's brain. To the surprise of Smidge, Cooper and DJ Suki, when Branch returns he is completely mellow. Branch believes the island is a safe haven where no danger can touch them and even calls himself "Frond". A song number later and Poppy believes this is a productive detour as they have a new Branch. There is a thunder storm in the distance, Branch initially reacts and tosses them shell-necklaces, completely throwing off any threat of danger. As the storm hits the group are in peril, but Branch does not react believing no matter what the island is safe. Poppy tells them to head to the boat because they need to get to the wormhole, the trouble is the boat is half built. Poppy ends up dragging Branch onto the boat. they unfurl the sail only to discover Branch made his shirt from the sail. Branch does not seem to break out of his over the top relax state of mind. Poppy uses her hair as a sail, but the boat is cracking under pressure, they need the old Branch back. Poppy confesses the old Branch was annoying but she should never have wished him away and she needs him. At that point the wind catches Poppy and sends her overboard, she is surrounded by the sharks again. With Poppy's life in peril, Branch snaps back into his old self and goes to save her. However, she has saved herself by this point. With the old Branch back, he completes and repairs the boat. The 5 form a sail between them and the wind picks them up and sends them into the wormhole. Episode Notes *This episode starts off with a reference to Trolls Holiday where the Caterpillar Bus falls into a worm hole. *The title is a play on the term "Beach Bum" which is a nickname for someone who sits around doing nothing all day. *A "Frond", the name Branch adopts, is a type of leaf. *The music is made to sound similar to Pirates of the Caribbean Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *DJ Suki *Cooper Episode Ranking How good was "Branch Bum"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With Continuations Category:Episodes With Cliffhangers